MAGICALIST
by chanamja
Summary: kerajaan yang memiliki dua raja sangat lah mustahil. Apalagi kedua orang tersebut meiliki cara pikir yang berbeda. Tapi sang raja sebelum nya lebih mempercayakan kerajaan nya kepada sang adik yang berkepribadian lembut. Sang kakak berusaha merebut kembali apa yang seharus nya jadi milik dia. Melalui gladiator sang kakak ingin menguasai apa yang si adik miliki.


"wahai kris kau harus mengembalikan kejayaan bangsa kita seperti tatkala 1200 tahun yang lalu. Engkau akan menjadi pemimpin bangsa kita bangsa Morvane karna takdir mu."

[ negri Albion ]

"chanyeol-ah~ apa yang kau lakukan disini ?... tidakbosan kan kau melakukan hal sama seperti itu setiap hari nya" ujar namja yang bernama baekhyun dari klan byun.

"yaa yaak bb baek *wajah panik*... hehee hai baekhyun-ssi" jawab pria yang di panggil chanyeol tadi sambil menjauhkan wajah nya dari jendela sebuah pemandian umum.

"sehun-an kenapa kau juga ikutan mesum seperti namja satu ini eohh ?" lanjut baekhyun sambil menujuk lurus ke arah wajah chanyeol.

"yaaak Byun baekhyun! Siapa yang kau bilang mesum" - chanyeol.

"hummhh" sehun menghembuskan napas sambil memasukkan tangan nya ke kantong celana.

"aku tidak ada urusan dengan hal seperti itu, itu cuman dilakukan oleh orang bodoh". Sehun pun berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Yaaa yaaa yaaak~ siapa yang kau sebut bodoh oh sehun! Kembali kesini... kau akan ku panggang sampai tulang mu menjadi debu! Bukan nya tadi kau juga menikmatinya " dengan ekspresi kesal sambil menghentak-hantekan kaki nya ke tanah.

Sementara itu lay yang dari tadi cuman mengamati tingkah ketiga teman nya itu sambil tertawa kecil.

DUUKK! ... ujung sepatu baekhyun mendarat di tulang kering chanyeol. "AAAKKHHH" pekik chanyeol.

"kau berisik sekali tuan mesum.. lay ayo kita pergi dari sini aku merasa muak dekat-dekat namja menjijikan seperti dia" – baekhyun.

"chanyeol-ssi aku bisa mengobati mu tapi sepertinya tidak sekarang" – lay.

"dia tidak membutuhkan itu lay-ah" – baekhyun. lay pun mengikuti baekhyun menunggalkan chanyeol yang berguling-guling di tanah sambil memegang kaki nya.

"yaaak~ byun baekhyun awas kau, aku akan membalasnya awwhh sshhh... Oh sehuuun tolong akuu~" rintih chanyeol sambil terus menekan kaki yang tadi ditendang baekhyun. Sementara itu sehun sudah tak nampak lagi.

-sementara itu di negri Morvane-

PRAAKK BRUKKK SSYUUUT BRAKKK !

"huff lagi-lagi psycho itu menghancurkan barang-barang disekitar nya" ujar seorang namja berpipi chubby.

"dia kalau lagi bosan sangat mengerikan" ujar namja disebelah namja berpipi chubby. "sangat sulit dipercaya seseorang memiliki wajah sangat lugu ternyata punya kepribadian mengerikan seperti monster hiss" namja itu melanjutkan.

"sstt diam kau chen, kalau sampai dia mendengar mu dia akan melemparkan mu sangat jauh sampai kau akan terlihat seperti bintang" tangkas si pipi chubby.

"oh geez... Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak membuat ruangan ini berantakan. Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan luhan-ssi" ujar namja bernama kai sambil melihat kesekelilingnya semua benda serta furniture berserakan.

Kai hanya mendesah kesal dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan, sementara pelaku yang menyebabkan kerusakan ini hanya berdiri mematung didepan sebuah jendela besar. Angin yang masuk melalui jendela tersebut menerbangkan helaian rambut namja yang bernama luhan.

~PACK~... sebuah kalimat mantra keluar dari mulut kai sambil mengibaskan tangan nya kedepan. Alhasil semua berantakan itu tersusun kembali seperti semula seperti tidak ada kegaduhan di ruangan itu sebelumnya. (*mantra untuk membuat benda yang diperintahkan untuk bergerak dan menyusun diri seperti sebelumnya)

kai mengarakan tangan nya kedepan ke arah sebuah cermin yang berkeping berserakan di lantai... ~Undocio~... dan kepingan itu bergerak sendirinya berkumpul dan menyatu seperti sediakala. (*mantra untuk menyusun pecahan kaca / beling kebentuk semula)

"Aku diperintahkan oleh kris untuk memanggil mu kau harus menemui nya diruangan nya" ucap kai dengan malas.

Luhan menatap tajam ke arah kai yang mendadak melihat nya bingung. "kenapa?... aku cuman diperintah begitu" sahut kai.

Tangan luhan mengacung ke arah kai,,,, ~ sufocanidio~ luhan mengucapkan mantra tersebut dengan suara erangan nya. (*mantra untuk membuat yang ditargetkan tercekik)

Tubuh kai terangkat keudara setinggi dua meter.

"AAKHHH hentikan luhan-ssi kau bisa membunuh ku aghhh... aku tidak bisa bernapas". Kai meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari mantra telekinesis nya luhan.

Syuuut~ tangan luhan mengayun kearah sebuah lemari yang besar. Dia dengan mudah bisa melemparkan benda dari jarak jauh, termasuk juga kai.

Zzzsss~.. tapi kali ini luhan hanya melemparkan angin kosong. Untung saja kai bisa lolos dari cengkraman mantra luhan dengan kekuatan teleportasi nya kalau tidak dia akan mengalami punggung nya akan terbentur lemari besar dan luka robek akibat pecahan beling.

Kai merapikan kerah baju nya yang dirasa berantakan sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan yg ditempati luhan. "kenapa aku yang dijadikan pengasuh buat monster psycho itu isshh" umpat kai.


End file.
